


The little moments of peace and happiness

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Artist Kieran White, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Flower gardens, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, ITS SO FLUFFY, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, PS be gone, Self-Indulgent, Smol kisses, domesticish, issa happy life, kieran is drawing again, kieran white - Freeform, kind of, soft, they are in looooveee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: With the phantom sycthe gone,the memories still haunt; just like how destruction is temporary, so is peace.But until the destruction returns, they will enjoy those little moments of peace,For moments like that were like the blue moon.
Relationships: Dylan Rosenthal & Lauren Sinclair, Kieran White/Dylan Rosenthal, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The little moments of peace and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I kinda liked this one.
> 
> ...I forgot to describe what Kieran wears but idk where to poke it in now😺 so just imagine him in a lose white shirt and idk blue trousers?????

Kieran lies down, his eyes closed as a cool breeze kisses his face. The air is warm, and he hears the sweet songs of the little birds, and the grass beneath him tickles his fingers. Opening his eyes, he sees the light world above him and the white clouds that form shapes of things indescribable.

He sits up and looks at the field that surrounds him, that’s filled with flowers of colours of the rainbow, of different sizes and shapes, some stand tall while other short. Daises, daffodils, dandelions, freesias, gladioluses, and hyacinths.

He slowly makes his way to a purple hyacinth and let’s his fingers brush the star fish shaped petals gently. A small smile plays on his lips as he remembers the silver haired little boy as he excited explained about all the flowers, their meanings and symbolism.

Kieran missed him.

Sighing, he walks up to the large tree and leans his back against the large trunk. He reaches for his sketch book that he had kept there and let his hand glide across the paper as the graphite flows forming a beautiful face.

As he was drawing, he felt someone’s presence in front of him and as he looks up, a big, bright smile forms across his face and his eyes twinkle in delight. Lauren wears a simple yellow, sleeveless sundress that stops just above her knees, a white ribbon tied around the waist of her dress. Her crimson hair flows down her shoulders and a little of it was tied behind with a white ribbon.

She looks beautiful. 

Kieran’s long, raven hair flies gently for the wind as he hadn’t tied it up and so did hers, and she smiles at him, “You’re up early.”

“I am.” He pats the ground beside him, keeping him sketch book down, inviting her next to him, eagerly, “You look beautiful, mon amour.”

She sighs in bliss as he kisses her temple softly, “You don’t look bad yourself, subordinate. Only I wish you would tie your hair up.”

He places a hand over his heart in fake offense and gasps, “Why, I must say I am offended! Do you not like my _beautiful_ raven locks?”

Lauren rolls her eyes and chuckles, “Of course not, I don’t like it because-“

Just then, another breeze sweeps past them, making some of Kieran’s hair blow in his face and get stuck in his mouth, making him frown and she laughs at him, removing the white ribbon which she stole from him, from her hair and braiding his hair, “-well, because of that. It’s constantly in your face so I can’t enjoy your _beautiful_ eyes.”

Kieran huffs and crosses his arms over his chest like a small child, “How can you blame me when a certain somone keeps stealing my ribbons? **It’s very annoying.** ”

Of course, a strand of hair already fell out of place and she tucks it behind his ear giggling, and leans forward to kiss his cheek, “Ever heard of hair ties, Kieran?” 

Kieran ignores her, and turns to face her completely, caressing her cheekbones, “You say you like my hair and then say my eyes are beautiful. My, my, officer, I _must_ say, my heart is all aflutter. Are compliments being given out freely today?”

“Oh, _please._ I compliment you almost every day! You’re just an ungrateful little brat.”

He laughs and kisses her forehead, “Darling, if I remember right, _I_ am two whole years older than you.” 

“Whatever. You’re just a grandfather.” Lauren says and he laughs at her, and before he can comment, she continues, “Oh, speaking of you being older, your birthday, it’s coming up very soon-“

“Ah, yes.” Kieran looks down at his hands, fiddling with the pencil in his hands, “I just- I don’t know. This is my first birthday with… with you and when, I’m… not him, I guess. It’s a little weird, actually, I never thought I’d be with you- with anyone on my 26th birthday. But what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to do anything for me, I’m, you know, used to that, so it’s perfectly fine.”

Lauren heart clenches as she listens to him. She holds his hand and draws circles on it with her thumb, “Kieran, I… I actually already got you something. Consider it an early birthday gift. And you- since this is your first year celebrating it with someone, I would like to make it special for you.”

“Lauren you really don’t have to-“

She places a finger on his lips to silence him. Digging her pocket, she pulls out something which he didn’t really recognize until she placed it in his hands and his eyes widens and his cheeks turn red and he covers his face, “Did you get me a woman’s-“

Lauren laughs, and laughs until tears spring to her eyes, and she pats his back, “I made sure it’s men’s, don’t worry. This is what you get for not tying your hair up.” 

It was a silver-ish, flower shaped hair clip, and he knew perfectly why she got it for him.

He hated hair clips. It annoyed him and he didn’t have time for them.

Lauren crawls her way to sit right in front of him, sitting on her knees, her hands resting on them. She grins at him widely as she remembers the memory of her threatening him that she would get him a hairclip if he didn’t maintain his hair because, really, it wasn’t good for his eyesight.

Kieran grumbles under his breath as she takes it from his hands and clips his hair behind, “What does this even have to do with me tying my hair, darling?”

Delightedly, once she was done, she looks at him and claps her hands together in accomplishment, her eyes shining, “Oh, it has everything to do with you tying your hair.” 

He laughs this time as he feels the clip on his head. Kieran leans forward towards her and smiles gently as their noses brush against each other, and he presses his lips against hers softly. It was a chaste kiss, not like their usual intense ones.

Kieran whispers to her, “Thank you, though.”

She caresses his cheeks, “Anything for you.” 

To her shock, he brings her onto her lap, and her back presses against his chest as he rests his chin on her head and cradles her in his arms. They sit in silence as she melts into his arms, and then she sighs, speaking softly, “I wish we could get more moments like this.”

“Me too.” He says, closing his eyes and talking into her hair. 

Lauren’s eyes fall on his sketchbook, and she turns slightly to look at him, “Can I see?”

He nods, looking a little sad, “Warning, it may make you sad.”

“Being with you makes everything less sad, so it’s okay.” She takes the book she gifted him and flips to the most recent page and tears form in her eyes.

She stares at her best friend, the little grey-haired boy, with large, large grey eyes and the brightest of smiles. He holds a hyacinth in his hand, and he looks like he’s explaining something. Kieran caresses her hair, “That was when he first told me about hyacinths. He was so excited.”

He chuckles, a hint of sadness in it, and Lauren smiles gently through her tears, “I miss him, Kieran. I miss him.”

He hugs her and holds the sketchbook with her, tracing the picture with gentles fingers, “I miss him, too.”

Inhaling, she sits up on his lap, and repositions herself so she’s on his lap but facing him, and now she’s hugging him, “But it’s okay. It’s okay. I have you with me, so it’s okay.”

She buries her face in his neck and lets a few tears slip down, and he holds onto her tighter, their bodies pressed against each other. He holds on her back as if he were protecting her and they stay like that for a few minutes as he softly hums _The Lullaby_ to her, the song that was loved by all the special little children of Ardhalis.

Kieran pulls away and places his lips on hers, “I love you, Lauren.” And she deepens the kiss, and she didn’t need to reply because the kiss itself gave him the reply he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked ittttt:'')  
> I may post another chapter to this?? Maybe kikis bday???  
> OORRR, kywi fluff hehe. I suppose we'll see.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciatedddd  
> \----  
> btw if you would like to have a lil chat, you can find me on @kikisartisoffthecharts hehe


End file.
